Compras de Natal da Srta Problemática
by Coelha-chan
Summary: A ameaça de neve paira sobre Konoha e Shikamaru tem como missão ajudar Temari a fazer compras!• Songfic • Feliz Natal!


**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto. Mas se ele não começar a fazer bom uso disso, eu vou lá e dou umas porradas nele.  
E sei que é a segunda fic que eu faço com uma música do Ne-yo, e eu queria dizer que nem gosto dele tanto assim, mas como diria minha irmã, ele é tão pertinente! APOSTO que lê o mangá e é ShikaTema! XD. No caso, a música aqui é "Miss Independent" e tbm não me pertence.

Não me xinguem ainda, eu vou dar update nas minhas outras fics, só queria deixar esse presentinho antes! Especial pra todo mundo que me acompanhou nesse meu primeiro (e quase último) ano de FF. Não vou citar todo mundo pq fica feio se eu esquecer alguém (e eu TENHO problemas de memória), então saibam que vcs são todas muitos especiais, minhas queridas! A Coelha ama vocês!

Uhm, eu cortei umas estrofes da música que eu não achei muito pertinentes, e devo dizer que é das poucas fics que eu gostei imediatamente do resultado. Tá bem o meu estilo de escrever mesmo,ashauisaisa.  
A letra da música tá em itálico e negrito, e a tradução logo abaixo. Eu mudei um pouco o meu modo de colocar as letras nas sogfics, acho que esse é mais estético e ajuda a desembaralhar a vista =)

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Compras de Natal da Srta. Independente**

Shikamaru enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do grosso casaco de lã que usava enquanto andava pelas ruas de Konoha. Temari aparentemente tinha um compromisso naquela tarde para o qual precisava de sua companhia, e agora lá estava ele indo cumprir seu dever ainda que relutantemente.

Olhou para o céu cinzento e amaldiçoou o frio invernal que dominava Konoha naquela época do ano. O Natal estava chegando e a ameaça de neve pairava sombriamente pela Vila Oculta da Folha encobrindo o céu azul e as nuvens brancas das quais ele tanto gostava. Torceu o nariz enregelado contendo um calafrio, como ele não gostava de invernos, eles eram tão problemáticos! Seu mau-humor passou quase instantaneamente quando avistou a kunoichi de Suna parada bem á sua frente, sendo substituído por certa dose de surpresa.

**_It's something about, just something about the way she moved_**  
(Tem algo, há alguma coisa no jeito como ela se mexeu)_  
**I can't figure it out there's something about her**_  
(Não consigo descobrir, tem algo especial nela)

A yukata ninja deu lugar a uma saia de lã preta, suéter lilás de gola alta e um grosso casaco bege. Na cabeça um gorro branco que deixava apenas as pontas dos cabelos loiros aparecendo acima dos ombros e destacava os grandes olhos verdes. Ela usava botas fofas que lhe chegavam até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos e o sorriso que lhe brincava no rosto combinava com o nariz e as bochechas levemente avermelhados pelo frio.

- Yo, Nara! Chegou bem na hora!

Shikamaru tentou disfarçar o choque ao vê-la vestida daquele jeito, como uma civil. Estava acostumado a ver a kunoichi em trajes de batalha, que costumavam ser os mais provocantes de todo o Mundo Ninja, mas jamais pensou que coberta como um freira ela seria igualmente perturbadora.

- Bom, vamos indo então que eu não quero demorar muito – ela comentou sem lhe dar tempo para dizer nada, dando-lhe as costas para sair. Virou-se para ele e lhe direcionou um sorriso enviesado por cima do ombro – Gostei da roupa, preguiçoso.

Shikamaru olhou para a roupa que trajava: calças e casaco pretos, suéter verde-musgo de lã, sapatos fechados e nada mais. Revirou os olhos ante a provocação e se apressou em seguir a loira.

- Mulher, aonde nós vamos?

- Fazer compras de Natal! – Ela exclamou sorridente.

- Nani? E você me chamou aqui pra isso?

- Não seja preguiçoso, Shikamaru. Você vai me ajudar a escolher presentes pros meus irmãos e só isso.

- Feh, que saco.

- Se tiver outra coisa mais interessante para fazer, pode voltar pra sua casa. – foi a resposta que ouviu dela.

Ele sabia que ela realmente não precisava de ajuda com aquilo e que se quisesse poderia ir embora, mas ainda assim se viu andando ao lado dela pelas ruas apinhadas de gente.

**_There's something about kinda women that want you but don__'t need you_**  
(Tem algo nesse tipo de mulher que te quer, mas não precisa de você)_  
**Hey I can't figure it out there's something about her**_  
(Não consigo adivinhar, tem algo especial nela)

Ela passava pelas vitrines como uma criança observando lojas de doces. Estudou atentamente uma loja de roupas antes de se decidir por entrar, sem nem ao menos se importar em ver se Shikamaru estava atrás dela. Ele se encolheu de frio, pois soprava um vento gelado que parecia vir diretamente dos pólos, e se apressou em segui-la.

Temari estava olhando araras de roupas quando ele parou ao seu lado esfregando as mãos geladas.

- Você acha que o Kankurou ia gostar se eu o presenteasse com algo assim? – Ela perguntou mostrando uma camisa social preta que segurava com as mãos enluvadas.

- Acho que ele ia gostar mais se você comprasse um estojo de maquiagem pra ele.

- Ei!

- Só estou sendo sincero, mulher.

- O Kankurou precisa se vestir melhor. E pra sua informação ele só usa maquiagem em batalhas.

- Yare. Porque então não tenta uma gravata? É menos chocante que chegar com um terno completo.

Ela sorriu levemente e estreitou os olhos.

- Às vezes me esqueço de quem é o gênio por aqui.

Eles caminharam até uma prateleira onde inúmeras gravatas estavam expostas. Temari pegou uma amarelo-ocre e a colocou na frente do pescoço de Shikamaru, como se testasse como ficaria no irmão dela. Ele revirou os olhos e ela praticamente segurou-o pelo pescoço.

- Pare de se mexer!

**_Cuz she walk like a boss, talk like a boss_**  
(Porque ela anda como quem manda, fala como quem manda)_  
**Manicured nails, just sent the pedicure off**_  
(Unhas feitas, acabou de irritar a pedicure)_  
**She's fly effortlessly**_  
(ela é gata sem esforço)

- Essa gravata é de seda?

- Não sei – Shikamaru resmungou ainda preso pelo colarinho.

Temari tirou as luvas em movimentos rápidos, enfiando-as num dos bolsos do casaco e ele voltou a se surpreender: as unhas estavam feitas e as mãos pareciam convidativamente macias. Tanto que ele teve que fazer esforço para não estender as próprias mãos e comprovar por si mesmo. Definitivamente o serviço burocrático estava fazendo muito bem para a kunoichi de Suna; se fosse marido dela, nunca mais a deixaria sair em missão para estragar as mimosas mãos...

- É sim... – ela murmurou esfregando o tecido entre os dedos, tirando-o de seus devaneios. Pegou outra gravata e voltou a estendê-la diante do ninja das sombras

- Acho que essa combina mais com ele – Temari completou num tom pensativo.

- Realmente – ele concordou, observando a peça de coloração vermelho-escuro.

- Então eu vou levar! – Ela sorriu de maneira contagiante antes de se virar para uma das vendedoras e anunciar num tom autoritário. – Por favor, eu vou levar esta gravata.

Enquanto a vendedora corria para atender aos pedidos de Temari, que exigia "um pacote para presente bem feito, mas ainda assim fácil de ser aberto, nem um pouco afeminado e muito natalino", Shikamaru se divertia observando-a: quem quer que entrasse na loja naquele momento a tomaria facilmente por proprietária do local, coordenando seus funcionários para que executassem o melhor serviço possível; e a cara de pavor dos atendentes apenas confirmaria as suspeitas. Ele riu de lado.

- Feh, problemática...

Quando deixaram a loja, depois de Temari mandar refazer o pacote três vezes, incluir uma camisa que combinasse com a gravata, uma cueca e um par de meias e deixar a vendedora à beira das lágrimas, Shikamaru voltou a olhar para o céu e percebeu que começaria a nevar muito antes do que ele havia previsto. Suspirando sonoramente, voltou a seguir a kunoichi pelas movimentadas ruas.

Não pode deixar de reparar novamente o quão bem ela estava vestida daquele jeito. Duvidava que em Suna ela tivesse que enfrentar um inverno tão rigoroso, apesar da oscilação vertiginosa da temperatura no deserto. E ela parecia tão bem adaptada e tão feliz, que Shikamaru podia vê-la dando discretos pulinhos enquanto andava girando a sacola com o presente do irmão mais velho.

**_Cuz she move like a boss, do what a boss do_**  
(Porque ela se mexe como quem manda, faz o que um chefe faria)_  
**She got me thinking a**_**_bout getting involved_**  
(Ela me faz pensar em me envolver)  
**_That's the kinda girl I need_**  
(Esse é o tipo de garota de que eu preciso)

As pessoas desviavam dela, evitando a todo custo esbarrar com a loira. A kunoichi impunha respeito até enquanto andava! Girando nos calcanhares ela entrou numa outra loja, e Shikamaru parou na soleira para ler a placa, se arrependendo quase que instantaneamente ao ver que ela havia entrado numa loja de roupas íntimas. Fez uma careta e deu um passo para o lado, imaginando que ela não perceberia se ele preferisse não ajudá-la com aquelas compras. Já ia saindo sorrateiramente quando ouviu a voz autoritária levemente abafada pela porta de vidro.

- Shikamaru, venha até aqui!

Ele apertou os olhos e entrou resignado, procurando freneticamente por algo no chão que lhe parecesse suficientemente interessante para ser observado por um longo tempo. O que aquela maluca queria? Parou ao lado dela no balcão e ficou olhando para a ponta dos sapatos.

- Você acha que esse pijama serve no Gaara? – Ela perguntou com uma voz distraída.

Shikamaru ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e olhou de soslaio para a peça que Temari segurava. Franziu o cenho ao reparar no conjunto de camiseta e short de tecido molenga e cor clara, com estampa de um improvável ursinho marrom que abraçava um travesseiro. Encarou a kunoichi com ar incrédulo.

- Você está brincando, certo?

Ela o encarou com genuína expressão confusa no rosto.

- Não... porque eu brincaria com isso?

- Temari, seu irmão é o Kazekage de Suna e é maior de idade. Não acha que seria meio... ridículo comprar esse pijama pra ele?

Temari olhou o pijama um pouco desanimada e Shikamaru sentiu uma pontada de culpa por ter estragado, ainda que um pouco, o humor dela. Ela colocou o pijama em cima do balcão e continuou a olhar a estampa de ursinho, parecendo perdida em pensamentos.

-Sabe, o Gaara nunca teve um pijama... Por causa do bijuu ele não podia dormir, então nunca foi útil ter um, sabe? Mas agora, depois que ele não tem mais aquela coisa, ele pode dormir como uma pessoa normal... e eu queria que ele tivesse um pijama normal também...

O ninja das sombras sentiu o coração pesado ao ver o brilho triste refletido nos orbes verdes, ele havia momentaneamente se esquecido de como a família dela tinha problemas. Percebeu que ela continuava acariciando o pijama e olhou rapidamente o monte de peças que ela ainda não tinha visto. Vasculhou rapidamente e puxou um pijama azul escuro, liso e sóbrio, com mangas longas e feito em tecido nobre. Mostrou-o esperançoso para a loira parada ao seu lado.

- Porque não uma coisa assim? Me parece mais 'a cara' dele...

- Uhm pode ser. Mas não pode ter nenhuma estampa?

- Yare, não problemática, ele é seu irmão mais novo, mas não é mais criança...

- Tá bem, vai... – ela concordou olhando os pijamas que ainda não havia visto e mostrou para o Nara um modelo parecido com o que ele havia mostrado, mas na cor cinza chumbo. Sorriu marota – Acho que cinza combina mais com vermelho, não?

- É... – ele concordou, se lembrando da farta cabeleira ruiva do Sabaku mais novo.

A vendedora se materializou do outro lado do balcão, como se soubesse que era necessária, e olhou para os dois com ar sonhador. Temari lhe entregou o pijama.

- Vou levar esse, pra presente.

- Claro. Não quer ver alguma coisa pra você? Nós recebemos muitas novidades, espartilhos, camisolas, e ele pode te ajudar a escolher... Adooooro quando casais vêm juntos fazer compras, denota uma cumplicidade que poucos conseguem alcançar!

Temari ergueu as sobrancelhas e Shikamaru paralisou-se com a boca aberta, tentando processar o que a mulher tinha dito. Ela achava que eles eram um casal? Não, precisava desfazer aquele mal entendido antes que...

- Uhm, porque não?

Ele olhou indignado para a loira parada ao seu lado, que sorria divertida enquanto a vendedora remexia no balcão apressada em busca das 'novidades' recebidas.

- Temari! – ele rosnou baixo para que só ela ouvisse

- Ah Shikamaru, não seja chato. Pode ser divertido!

Antes que ele pudesse replicar, a vendedora colocou uma caixa decorada em frente à Temari e abriu a tampa, expondo um delicado e rendado espartilho preto ao olhar do 'casal'. Shikamaru sentiu a boca seca quando Temari tirou a lingerie de dentro da caixa e ele pode ver os detalhes da intrincada peça, que tinha partes transparentes, outras rendadas, amarrações em lugares que ele nem imaginaria... Mas tudo ficou pior quando a problemática colocou o espartilho na frente do corpo e lhe olhou com ar malicioso.

- E então, amor, você acha que ficaria bem em mim?

A imagem se formou na mente dele antes que ele pudesse se controlar. Droga, ela já tinha um efeito devastador na sanidade dele quando estava vestida decentemente, com aquela lingerie pecaminosa então... Levou a mão ao nariz pra se certificar que o mesmo não estava sangrando.

- Ah, tem isso também – Temari continuou sorrindo enquanto pegava a minúscula calcinha que acompanhava o espartilho e duas cintas-ligas, mostrando-as cuidadosamente ao Nara como se quisesse a opinião dele. – E as meias. E eu usaria um salto alto, claro, mas isso antes de você tirar esse espartilho de mim e...

- TEMARI! – Ele cortou enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e fechando o casaco, já que certa parte da anatomia dele tinha ficado realmente empolgada com a idéia do espartilho e os saltos altos, e com certeza as bochechas dele estavam tão vermelhas quanto ele conseguia imaginar.

A Sabaku sorriu divertida e tornou a colocar o espartilho na caixa, fazendo um muxoxo quando olhou para a vendedora.

- Ele é tímido... Eu vou levar só o pijama mesmo.

**_She got her own thing_**  
(ela vai na dela)_  
**That's why I love her**_  
(e é por isso que eu a amo)_  
**Miss independent, won't you come and spend a little time**_  
(Senhorita Indepente, você não quer vir e ficar um pouquinho?)_  
**She got her own thing, t**_**_hat's why I love her_**  
(ela vai na dela, e é por isso que eu a amo)_  
**Miss independent**_  
(Senhorita independente)_  
**Ooh the way you shine**_  
(oh a maneira como você brilha)_  
**Miss independent**_  
(Senhorita Independente)

Shikamaru se sentiu muito aliviado quando em alguns minutos eles saíram da loja infame e ele pode sentir o vento gelado ajudar a baixar a temperatura do seu corpo. Fechando a cara, virou-se para a loira sorridente que andava ao seu lado.

- Já terminou as suas compras?

- Estava pensando em comprar alguma coisa pro Baki-sensei, mas não sei o que. Hey preguiçoso, você não está bravo comigo por causa daquela brincadeira, está?

- Não – ele resmungou. Era verdade, não estava bravo, estava... terrivelmente afetado pela brincadeirinha nem um pouco inocente dela.

Andaram a esmo por alguns minutos, até que Temari parou em frente a uma vitrine, olhos cintilantes. Shikamaru viu que era uma loja de roupas femininas e se divertiu ao ver que a kunoichi não era tão imune assim à premente necessidade feminina de comprar roupas.

- Vai entrar? – Perguntou num tom cansado.

- Não sei...

- Não seja problemática, mulher.

Ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso antes de entrar na loja, e ele suspirou antes de segui-la. Lá dentro ela conversou rapidamente com uma das vendedoras e minutos depois desapareceu num dos provadores, não deixando outra opção ao Nara a não ser se sentar em uma das poltronas e esperar.

Se lhe perguntassem, ele diria que esperou durante horas, mas assim que ela saiu do provador ele também diria que a espera valeu a pena. Temari trajava o mais lindo kimono que ele já havia se dado o trabalho de prestar atenção. As cores assentavam perfeitamente e pareciam destacar o que era bonito nela, se bem que naquele momento ele não conseguiria apontar nada que não fosse lindo naquela mulher.

- Então... – ela perguntou de maneira um tanto tímida pra alguém que tinha personalidade tão forte. – O que você acha?

Shikamaru achou difícil responder, já que não encontrava palavras pra descrever o que ele achava. Oh ele achava muitas coisas no momento, mas preferiu ser o mais discreto e sincero o possível.

- Você está linda, Temari. Linda.

Ele não sabia se foi o tom que ele usou para o elogio, a voz baixa e levemente rouca, mas agora foi a vez dela ficar corada. Ele observou divertido enquanto a coloração rosa se espalhava rapidamente pelas bochechas dela. Um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, aquela mulher era realmente um caixinha de surpresas.

Ela voltou para o trocador e saiu um pouco depois com o kimono e todas as coisas que o acompanhavam nas mãos. Aproximou-se de Shikamaru e sorriu.

- Acho que eu também mereço um presente de Natal.

- Você não ia comprar nada para você mesma? – O Nara retorquiu com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Na verdade, não. O mais importante era comprar presentes para os meus irmãos.

Os olhos escuros dele tornaram-se interrogativos e ela respondeu à pergunta muda.

- Nossa mãe morreu quando o Gaara nasceu, e meu pai nunca estava presente... então eu assumia a função de Papai Noel.

Shikamaru quase parou ante a revelação. Tentou imaginar os irmãos psicopatas dela dependendo dela para ganhar presentes no natal até hoje. Realmente, quantos lados Temari tinha e porque ele gostava tanto deles? Droga, isso ia ficar complicado...

**_There's something about kinda woman that can do it for herself_**  
(Tem algo nesse tipo de mulher que pode fazer tudo sozinha)_  
**I look at her and it makes me proud**_  
(Eu olho pra ela e fico orgulhoso)_  
**There's something about her**_  
(Tem algo especial nela)_  
**There something so sexy about the kinda women that don't even need my help**_  
(Tem algo tão sexy nesse tipo de mulher que não precisa da minha ajuda)_  
**She says she got it,**_**_ She got it, no doubt_**  
(Ela diz 'deixa comigo', pode deixar com ela, sem dúvidas)_  
**There's something about her**_  
(Tem algo especial nela)

Enquanto uma das atendentes embrulhava o kimono, Temari foi para o caixa pagar. Shikamaru foi logo atrás dela e ouviu incrédulo o preço da roupa; aquelas coisas eram realmente muito caras. A loira ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e quando ele se deu conta, ela travava uma negociação feroz com a vendedora, formas de pagamento, descontos, brindes, tudo! Ele sorriu. Uma mulher daquela definitivamente não precisava de homem nenhum para nada. Então porque aquele desejo estúpido de que ela precisasse _dele?_

Quando estavam na rua novamente, a neve caía lentamente por Konoha. Os delicados flocos brancos flutuavam tranquilamente pelo ar, e Shikamaru amaldiçoou mentalmente aquele clima pela terceira ou quarta vez naquele dia. Ouviu surpreso uma risada de excitação e logo Temari corria pela rua.

- Está nevando!

Ele continuou observando enquanto ela parava no meio da rua e girava com os braços erguidos no ar, um sorriso radiante iluminando suas feições. As sacolas ficaram esquecidas no chão enquanto ela pegava os flocos de neve e os observava atentamente, sem deixar de sorrir em nenhum momento.

Shikamaru se aproximou com as mãos nos bolsos, esquecido do ódio que sentia pelo frio, as batidas aceleradas de seu coração aquecendo o súbito mau-humor e mandando-o embora. Assim que viu a reação de Temari soube que ela nunca havia visto neve antes, e por isso estava feliz daquele jeito. Era sempre assim quando uma pessoa via neve pela primeira vez.

Ela correu até ele e passou a examinar atentamente os flocos que pousaram no casaco escuro do Nara.

- Eles são tão lindos, Shikamaru!

O sorriso meigo dela fez com que o coração dele se derretesse. Outra faceta dela, outra que ele gostava. Pensou em dizer algo estupidamente clichê como "não tão lindos quanto a mulher pra quem eu estou olhando agora", mas a única coisa que saiu de sua boca foi um aparvalhado "É". Ele se abaixou para pegar as sacolas dela, mas a Temari problemática voltou mais do que rapidamente e arrancou as sacolas das mãos dele.

- Eu te chamei pra me acompanhar, não pra carregar minhas compras.

- Yare, yare...

Ele ainda assim sorriu, aquela colega de time dele bem que podia aprender algumas coisas com ela... Olhando ao redor e vendo que a neve caía com mais intensidade, teve uma idéia.

- Problemática, aproveitando que nós estamos aqui, eu também vou comprar um presente... para a minha mãe, sabe. Você vem comigo?

- Claro.

Entraram na joalheria e o Nara explicou rapidamente ao vendedor que queria ver correntes e pingentes. Assim que ele lhe estendeu a bandeja de veludo, Shikamaru viu o que queria e pegou a delicada jóia em ouro branco, mostrando-a a kunoichi que lhe acompanhava.

- Acha que ela vai gostar de algo assim?

Temari passou os dedos pelo pingente de floco de neve ricamente trabalhado e sorriu.

- Eu aposto que sim, Nara. É lindo...

- Posso? Quero ver como fica... – Ele perguntou fazendo menção de colocar a corrente no pescoço dela.

- Ah sim...

Os dedos frios dele passaram suavemente pela pele acetinada dela, e ao ver que ela se arrepiava não soube dizer se era pelo toque ou pelo frio, embora desejasse intensamente que fosse pelo primeiro.

- Eu vou levar. – anunciou finalmente se dirigindo para o caixa, enquanto ela ainda usava a corrente. A kunoichi se limitou a olhar a jóia através de seu reflexo num espelho, brincando com o pingente entre os dedos, e Shikamaru acertou rapidamente o pagamento e dirigiu-se casualmente para a saída.

- Feh, pronto. Vamos embora.

- Não vai mandar embrulhar pra presente? Sua mãe não vai gostar de receber o presente assim! – Temari disse com o cenho franzido.

- Não. E ele é seu.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele já estava na rua. Saiu quase correndo da loja e segurou-o pela manga do casaco.

- Não quero que você fique me comprando coisas!

- Tsc, problemática. É só um presente de Natal, para que você se lembre da primeira vez que viu neve. É tão difícil assim aceitar?

Temari se viu desarmada pelo tom carinhoso dele, e voltou a brincar com o pingente entre os dedos enquanto observava o chão já branco ao redor deles e a absurda quantidade de flocos de neve que caía do céu. Era realmente muito bonito... sorriu abertamente e sem pensar muito, precipitou-se em direção ao ninja das sombras e lhe deu um beijo estalado nos lábios.

- Arigato, Shikamaru.

Ele arregalou os olhos por um instante, mas depois sorriu. Deu um passo á frente e segurou-a pela cintura enquanto procurava os lábios dela com os próprios, selando-os num beijo muito mais profundo e lento, bem mais ao gosto do preguiçoso do Clã Nara e prontamente correspondido pela agitada princesa de Suna.

Ao se separarem, uma eternidade depois, Temari riu divertida e retirou os flocos de neve que se acumularam nos cabelos escuros de Shikamaru, que revirou os olhos e apertou-a mais contra si. Ela voltou a passar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e pôs-se na ponta dos pés; Shikamaru lhe beijou a ponta do nariz gelado com os lábios quentes.

- O que você vai fazer na ceia de Natal?

- Não sei. Só volto pra Suna depois do Ano Novo...

- Passe o Natal comigo, mulher. Minha mãe sempre faz uma ceia complicada, e um monte de parentes problemáticos aparecem... é um saco.

- E você quer que eu vá pra ficar mais chato ainda? – Ela provocou, beijando o canto da boca do moreno.

- Se você for não vai ser tão problemático assim. – ele comentou preguiçoso.

- Uhm, não sei... Não me importo em ficar sozinha.

- Passe o Natal comigo, Temari. Onegai.

**_She got her own thing_**  
(ela vai na dela)_  
**That's why I love her**_  
(e é por isso que eu a amo)_  
**Miss independent, won't you come and spend a little time**_  
(Senhorita Indepente, você não quer vir e ficar um pouquinho?)_  
**She got her own thing, that's why I love her**_  
(ela vai na dela, e é por isso que eu a amo)_  
**Miss independent**_  
(Senhorita independente)_  
**Ooh the way you shine**_  
(oh a maneira como você brilha)_  
**Miss independent**_  
(Senhorita Independente)  
**_That's why I love her_**  
(é por isso que eu a amo)

Ela sorriu e deu alguns passos para trás, pegando as sacolas que voltou a derrubar no chão

- Ta bom, não precisa chorar, _bebê chorão... _Eu passo o Natal com você. E agora é melhor eu ir, tenho relatórios pra fazer...

- Yare, também vou antes que minha mãe mande alguém atrás de mim. Eu passo pra te pegar às 7.

- E pra que vai passar pra me pegar às 7? – A kunoichi perguntou divertida.

- Abriu um restaurante novo e eu quero te levar pra jantar.

- Isso é um encontro, Nara?

- Tsc, problemática – ele murmurou enquanto andava em direção à sua casa. Olhou-a por cima do ombro – Esteja pronta às 7!

- Se é um encontro é uma pena que eu não tenha comprado o espartilho... você pareceu gostar tanto dele... – Temari disse debochada, ainda parada com as sacolas na mão.

Shikamaru voltou para trás e tirando as mãos dos bolsos, segurou uma das mãos dela enquanto com a outra levantava o queixo da loira, voltando a lhe beijar os lábios. Afastou-se centímetros dela e sorriu enigmático.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, problemática. Sete horas, não se esqueça.

Ele virou-se para ir pra casa, andando rapidamente sob a neve que caía insistentemente. Temari observou a silhueta escura dele desaparecer na cortina branca e se deu conta de que segurava alguma coisa. Abriu a mão e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem violentamente ao ver a liga preta do espartilho. Olhou para o ponto escuro que sabia ser Shikamaru e sorriu, surpreendida. _Preguiçoso sorrateiro..._

Shikamaru sorriu divertido, tentando imaginar a cara de Temari ao descobrir a pequena lembrancinha que ele lhe deixou, enquanto apertava a caixa decorada que trazia escondida no casaco. Ele era um estrategista, ela sabia, e aquele joguinho era para dois. Ela não perdia por esperar. Aquele seria, de fato, um Feliz Natal.

_Fim._

* * *

**N/A: **Não tenha dúvidas, da primeira vez que vc ver neve, vai ficar que nem criança, sair correndo e etc. Confiem em mim, é experiência própria ^^.No Japão neva, e eu acho que final de ano é muita cara de neve (apesar de eu só ver chuva,ashauisa) então resolvi inserir os floquinhos aqui tbm. Sobre o pingente da Temari, procurem imagens de flocos de neve no Google (ou tentem se lembrar daqueles desenhos que vcs viram qndo eram crianças, o Natal do Mickey, etc), eles são LINDOS, e são aquilo MESMO!

E tbm puderam perceber a minha falta de desenvoltura com kimonos tradicionais japoneses. Eu deixei no genérico, pra variar.

No mais, **FELIZ NATAL E UM MARAVILHOSO ANO NOVO**!  
Obrigada por tudo!


End file.
